Fallout: The Brotherhood
by Endwalker13
Summary: Aether was rescued from an irradiated vault by a member of the mysterious Brotherhood of Steel. Now he travels the wasteland just trying to survive.
1. Prologue

Fallout story prologue

Aether could feel himself slipping. But he held on because he knew that the feral beast would take over and he would be lost. He had seen it happen before. When the reactor malfunctioned it happened so quickly. His best friend lost himself and he attacked him soon after. The worst part was the screams. His fellow vault 34 members died and became ghouls. The screams started and didn't end until five minutes passed. Then the ghouls took over and sang their own song. This went on for hours until they finally calmed.

Aether smiled. He smiled because he managed to survive the meltdown. He managed to grab all the rad-aways the clinic had. He then limped to the armory where he shutdown the doors from the outside. No ghouls were getting in. When he entered the armory he put in a tape of his favorite song. Heartache by the Number.

Aether remembered the security officer that joined him when he entered. He died soon after the door was locked. Aether was suspicious of the transformation to happen soon. He has been watching that corpse for days now. He had shifts set up. He watches the body, then the door, then he checks his ammo. He was getting bored of this so he decided to switch it up. He stopped watching the corpse. It hasn't moved and it won't. He thought it was ridiculous to think that the corpse would awaken and attack.

Aether could no longer feel his legs, he tried to move his foot. It didn't respond. He didn't think his body has the energy to use his legs. But now he heard the ghouls song again and something else. The vault door creaking open. Aether began to cry.


	2. Chapter 1: Heartache by the Number

"ED-z. Open the door."

"Beep bebop." With a zap of a circuit board the Vault 34 door slid open.

"ED-z wait here and guard the door."

"Beep bop."

Zoe entered the vault and immediately heard the screams of her enemies. Ghouls.

Zoe hated ghouls almost as much as she hated the Legion. With regret she enter the ghoul infested vault clutching her trusty Plasma Rifle for security.

She was there for one reason. The Brotherhood told her to. Zoe was a Brotherhood Paladin and was on a mission for pre-war tech. The elder sent her here to confirm the theory of surviving tech from before the war. What he didn't tell her was the fact that it was guarded by mutant geckos, radiation levels like nothing else, and the large presence of ghouls inside.

Zoe shivered at the sight of the ghoul that had found her. He screeched then attacked. She yelped and shot it about thirty times to many.

"Get yourself together." Zoe thought as she continued. She saw a terminal that was still intact. She turned it on. Most of it made no sense what so ever, but then she saw the part about the armory. Zoe smiled at that. An armory full if pre-war weaponry is something she wanted.

Zoe logged off the terminal and turned to a set of stairs. Above the staircase she saw the word armory and began her decent.

-Line Break-

Zoe finally reach the armory door. She slaughtered thirty ghouls to get here and she thought that unless behind that door was the Fountain of Youth then it wasn't worth it.

Zoe attempted to open the armory door with no luck. The door opened halfway then stopped. There was a terminal outside the door. She power it on. It read:

Door locked please contact overseer for more information.

"No!" Zoe screamed. She no longer feared the ghouls. She just wanted to get in to this room.

"I've got heartache by the number…" the song rushed though the partly opened door.

Zoe heard the song begin playing an she realize that somebody was in the room.

"Hello. Is somebody in there?" Zoe called out to the door.

"Umm I am here to help you," Zoe lied,"please open the door."

The door screeched open. It revealed three things: a corpse, almost another corpse, and a room full with pre-war weaponry.

"Yes, talk about weaponry!" Zoe exclaimed.

Zoe rushed into the room and she picked up the biggest gun there. The Tesla Cannon.

Being the big weapon lover she was, Zoe picked up the gun and fired it. And she almost instantly regretted it. She just told every ghoul in the vault that she was in the armory.

"Nice going." Aether moaned to the outsider.

"Wait you're still alive?" Zoe asked.

"Well not for long because somebody just got up and told all the ghouls in the vault where we are. I'm locking us in." Aether shut the door.

Zoe didn't know what to think about the half dead man. She does know that he just trapped her in a small room surrounded by ghouls. She now knows that she hated this man.

"Open the door," Zoe ordered the man,"I said open the door."

Aether open the door. Zoe aimed and blew the ghouls strait to where they belong. Hell.

Zoe then grabbed the man and whatever else she could and charged her way out of the armory. The door locking behind them.


End file.
